Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device with increased mobility of charge carriers.
In the development of ever-smaller, more powerful and more efficient power transistors, the complexity of each individual shrink process increases enormously, until technological-physical limits prevent further performance gain. For example, this concerns trench power transistors with silicon as bulk material and geometric sizes that can be reached are not at least limited from technological point of view by the photo technology. Alternative possibilities, such as the known silicon-on-insulator technology and the use of high-k gate dielectrics, cause increased cost by a more expensive substrate and also by the complicated deposition of thin high-k materials.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.